Joe Nelson
Joseph George Nelson (born October 25, 1974, in Alameda, California) is a relief pitcher in Major League Baseball for the Boston Red Sox, known mainly for his "Vulcan" change up. High School Nelson attended Chico High School in Chico, California, before transferring to St. Joseph Notre Dame in Alameda, California. At St. Joseph, Nelson played basketball on the 1992 California State Division I Championship team with NBA star Jason Kidd. College After two seasons at Seminole State College from –- , he transferred to the University of San Francisco. In a switch to pitching at USF, he went undefeated, recording five saves. Professional career After being selected twice by the Toronto Blue Jays in the and 1994 amateur drafts, he was drafted by the Atlanta Braves in the fourth round of the . Nelson made it to the majors in , seeing two stints of an inning apiece in mop-up duty, where his ERA was 36.00. Released by the Braves the following summer, he was signed by the Boston Red Sox and quickly released after four appearances for Double-A Trenton. Nelson re-signed with the Red Sox in the spring of , and was promoted to the majors in June as bullpen help. After recording a scoreless inning against Texas, he gave up 5 runs over 12⁄3 innings in his next two appearances. He was optioned back to Triple-A when Mark Malaska was activated off the disabled list. After spending spring training with the New York Mets in , he signed to play with the Devil Rays' Triple-A team. Despite good peripheral numbers of 61 strikeouts in 46 innings and a .229 opponents' batting average, he went 0-3 with a 4.11 ERA and was released in July. Nelson then had a short 13-inning stint with the Cardinals' Double-A club, allowing just four hits over that span. He signed with the Kansas City Royals organization in November. Nelson bounced between Omaha and the major-league club before being called up for good on July 19, . After Royals closer Ambiorix Burgos was demoted on August 14, Nelson threw a perfect ninth inning the following day. Manager Buddy Bell used the 31-year-old journeyman in the closer's role for 2006. In , he was hurt. At the end of the 2007 season, he was designated for assignment to Triple-A Omaha, which he refused and opted out becoming a free agent. In December 2007, Nelson was signed by the Florida Marlins to a minor league contract. Joe Nelson earned a victory over the Mets in his final appearance with the Marlins on September 28, 2008, becoming the last recorded winning pitcher at Shea Stadium. http://www.miamiherald.com/sports/baseball/florida-marlins/story/811290.html Nelson was non-tendered by the Marlins following the season.Nelson lone Marlin not to be tendered On December 30, 2008, Nelson signed with the Tampa Bay Rays. In October 2009 Nelson was granted free agency. Nelson's deal with Rays official On February 1, 2010, Nelson signed a minor league contract with the Boston Red Sox When Josh Beckett was placed on the disabled list on May 19, Nelson was called up to take his roster spot. References External links * Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Tampa Bay Rays players Category:Florida Marlins players Category:Kansas City Royals players Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Atlanta Braves players Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:People from Chico, California Category:Durham Bulls players Category:Greenville Braves players Category:Richmond Braves players Category:Gulf Coast Braves players Category:Jamestown Jammers players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Omaha Royals players Category:Albuquerque Isotopes players Category:Relief Pitchers Category:Players